Witch Doctor
by slivblue
Summary: Lance and Pietro are drunk. They do a bit of singing. The rest of the Brotherhood keeps their eyes on them. Rogue and Kitty wakes up in the middle of the night. Mayhem occurs.


****

_Witch Doctor_

****

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The person who owns X-men evolution does. I don't own "Witch Doctor" the song . People who do own "Witch Doctor" do.

****

Summary: Lance and Pietro are drunk. They do a bit of singing. The rest of the Brotherhood keeps their eyes on them. Rogue and Kitty wakes up in the middle of the night. Mayhem occurs.

****

Author Notes: I though what does Lance and Pietro do while they are drunk and this fic came to my head. I was drinking caffeine and eating pixie sticks while I was writing this fic; that's why this fic is kinda wrap humor to this. And my muse, Nathalie helped all so. 

Wanda, and the other brotherhood is OCC.

Please read and review. If you do give me flames, please put it in constructive criticism.

Enjoy my story.

More notes:

() means what they are doing

__

Stuff in italic means singing

Stuff in times means talking

****

Stuff in bold means location or person singing

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Inside the bedroom of Kitty and Rogue's……

"Hey Rogue, wake up. I heard some noises out there," said Kitty.

"So?" Rogue said.

"I want you to come with me out on the balcony to see what is out there" Kitty said.

"No" stated Rogue.

"Please Rogue. Pretty please. Please" asked Kitty.

"Alright. All right. I'll come with you," said Rogue.

"Thank" Kitty said.

Both of them opened the door to the balcony and found Pietro and Lance obviously drunk.

****

Outside of the institute…

Wanda, Todd, and Fred hides in a near by brush from Pietro and Lance. 

"Hey Wanda why are we here?" ask Todd.

"We are here to make sure my brother and Lance don't do anything stupid," stated Wanda.

"Why can't we just leave them here and forget about them?" ask Todd.

"Because someone _here_ was responsible for spicing the drink that my brother and Lance drank," Wanda said.

"Hey it's not my fault that the drink was spiked and that Pietro and Lance drank it" Toad explained.

Everyone glares at Todd and Todd laughs slightly "Ok, it is a little of my fault". Todd gets more glares and said, "Okay, it was my fault."

"There they are." said Wanda.

"Who?" Fred asks.

"Pietro and Lance, dude." replied Todd.

"Oh" said Fred.

"They seem to be bowing and oh god, Kitty and Rogue are on the balcony."

"So?" Todd asks.

"So? So? Did it occur to you that they might video tape this and show it to the others and have a good hearty laugh about it?" said Wanda.

"Oh" both Fred and Todd said.

****

On the balcony….

"What are they doing out here?" ask Kitty to Rogue.

"From what I can guess is that both of them are drunk and bowing," replied Rogue.

"Shush. I want to hear what they're saying" hushed Kitty.

****

Near by a bush…

"Oh god. They're starting to sing" Wanda sighed and looks at the sky for mercy.

"Come one. They are not going to be bad," said Todd.

"Not bad? Todd, they are _drunk_. And you know what they are about to sing. They always sing that song _every_ time they are _drunk_." Wanda said.

"_Holy_ mother of Mary." Todd cried.

****

On the lawn…

Lance and Pietro stop bowing and Pietro said "Thank you. Let's begin our little number shall we."

****

Pietro: 

__

I told the witch doctor I was in love with you 

****

Lance: 

__

Bam bam bam bam  


****

Pietro: 

__

I told the witch doctor you I was in love with you 

****

Lance: 

__

Bam bam bam bam  


****

Pietro: 

__

And then the witch doctor, he told me what to do  
He said that…  
  
**Both: **

__

Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang   
Walla walla, bing bang  
_Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang  
Walla walla, bing bang...  
Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang   
Walla walla, bing bang  
Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang   
Walla walla, bing bang  
_

****

On the balcony….

"Oh my gosh. The Witch Doctor song? That's what they woke Kitty then me up to listen?" Rogue asks ridicules.

"Be quiet, Rogue. I think it's weird but funny at the same time" said Kitty.

"Whatever." said Rogue.

"Hey Rogue, at least you and I can poke fun at Pietro and Lance every time they can bother us. It would be blackmail, sort of." Kitty said.

"Cool. We can tell this tale to the others in the morning" grinned Rogue.

****

On the lawn…

  
**Lance: **

__

I told the witch doctor you didn't love me true

****

Pietro: 

__

bam bam bam bam  


****

Lance: 

__

I told the witch doctor you didn't love me nice

****

Pietro: 

__

bam bam bam bam  


****

Lance: 

__

And then the witch doctor, he game me this advice  
He said to ...  
  
**Both: **

__

Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang   
Walla walla, bing bang  
Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang  
Walla walla, bing bang...  
Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang   
Walla walla, bing bang  
Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang   
Walla walla, bing bang  


****

Near by a bush…

"Make it stop!" cried Wanda. 

"You know we can't stop them, remember what happen last time when we tried to stop them." Todd said.

"You're right, Todd. And you know it's true, Wanda." said Fred.

"You are both right. We have to wait until they stop." said Todd.

"This is going to be _long_ night." said Fred.

****

On the lawn…

  
**Lance: **

__

Now, you've been keeping love from me  
Just like you were a miser  
And I'll admit I wasn't very smart (Not so smart)  


****

Pietro: 

__

So I went out and found myself  
A guy that's so much wiser  
And he taught me the way to win your heart  
  
**Lance: **

__

My friend the witch doctor, he taught me what to say

****

Pietro: 

__

bam bam bam bam  
_My friend the witch doctor, he taught me what to do_

****

Lance: 

__

bam bam bam bam

  
**Both: **

__

I know that you'll be mine when I say this to you  
Oh, Baby…  
  
Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang   
Walla walla, Bing bang  
Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang  
Walla walla, bing bang...  
Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang   
Walla walla, bing bang  
Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang   
_Walla walla, bing bang_

Both Pietro and Lance collapse on the lawn and fell into a deep slumber.

****

On the balcony….

Both Kitty and Rogue clapped for the performance.

"Well that was nice. I can't wait until the others wake up so we could tell them what happen" ecstatically Kitty said.

"Okay but first we have to go to sleep cause I have an English paper due today and I didn't have enough sleep" Rogue said.

Near by a bush…

"Finally, it's over. Let's go get them and remember the story is that my brother and Lance both fell asleep on the floor and they didn't do anything stupid" said Wanda.

"Why not tell them the truth, Wanda?" asks Fred.

"Cause Fred, we can blackmail this little episode to Pietro and Lance if they do another thing stupid. And they can do stuff for us." replied Wanda.

"Okay" said Fred.

The End

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

How was it? 

Write me a review about it.

And tell me if 

(a) you want to find out the last time Wanda, Todd, and Fred tried to stop Pietro and Lance to stop singing fic

(b) you want a aftermath fic for this

Please read and review. If you do give me flames, please put it in constructive criticism.


End file.
